Transcriptional networks orchestrate stem cell differentiation into blood cells. Master regulators of hematopoiesis, including GATA-2, establish these networks, which are disrupted in leukemias. GATA-2 is required for the genesis and/or survival of multipotent hematopoietic precursors, while erythropoiesis is associated with reduced GATA-2 and increased GATA-1. GATA-1 directly represses Gata2 transcription through GATA switches in which GATA-1 replaces GATA-2 from chromatin sites. We will test hypotheses regarding mechanisms and consequences of GATA switches. Specific Aim 1 - To test models for how physiological levels of GATA-2 that control hematopoiesis are established and regulated in vivo. We deleted a GATA switch site from the Gata2 locus (-1.8 kb), and analysis of the mutant mice revealed normal Gata2 activation early in embryogenesis, normal Gata2 repression as development proceeds, but reactivation thereafter. The -1.8 kb site requirement for maintaining repression represents the first example of a cis-element that maintains versus initiates repression in vivo. Gata2 reactivation in -1.8 kb mice is associated with impaired erythropoiesis. We will dissect how the -1.8 kb site maintains repression and test whether a distinct Gata2 enhancer (+9.5 kb) is required for induction of Gata2 transcription. Specific Aim 2 - To determine how GATA factors select chromatin target sites. We hypothesize that GATA-2 levels decline during erythropoiesis to permit unopposed GATA-1 occupancy of GATA switch sites. Computational approaches will be used to mine our genome-wide GATA factor ChIP-seq datasets to define molecular determinants of GATA factor chromatin occupancy. We shall test whether the -1.8 kb site deletion, which reactivates Gata2, creates a reverse GATA switch in vivo. Specific Aim 3 - To establish the molecular basis for defective Gata2 repression by a GATA-1 mutant associated with the development of human megakaryoblastic leukemia. We found that the leukemogenic mutant of GATA-1 ( 1-83) is a hyperactive activator, but severely impaired in its capacity to repress Gata2. We hypothesize that 1-83 is defective in recruiting critical co-repressors, and residues 81-85 constitute a Retinoblastoma Protein-binding motif. We shall test whether 1-83 is compromised in specific steps leading to Gata2 repression. These studies will elucidate mechanisms that control normal levels of a master regulator of hematopoiesis, how GATA factors select sites in a complex genome, and how a leukemogenic GATA-1 mutation dysregulates Gata2 expression and function. As GATA switches involving other GATA factors are likely to occur in a wide spectrum of cells, the results are expected to have broad biological and pathophysiological importance.